


Drink

by EverStarcatcher



Series: Mr. Gray Went Native [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (2003), Dreamcatcher - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: I decided to write a literal interpretation for the first time that Mr. Gray ever becomes exposed to Jonesy's emotions. This is kind of a prequel compared to the other works I've done.





	Drink

The gray fellow, cautious in its exploration of its new territory, pushed the ajar door labeled EMOTIONS open, head cocking as it was greeted with an odd sight. While the rest of its host’s mind space was a sterile warehouse, this room was remarkably vibrant. The room was not a confined space, but rather a natural habitat. It was a glowing silver lake, vast in size and stretching on farther than what it could see. The gray’s pupils dilated ever so slightly with intrigue as it treaded carefully towards the waterside.  

For all the byrums’ invasions and conquests over other worlds, never once had they come across something so odd and decidedly complex. It understood that this was a literal interpretation of its host’s crippling emotional tendencies. Everything they did seemed to stem from a place of emotion. Normally, such a useless place would be ignored and sealed off to an invading byrum, but with the presence of Jonesy, this room continued to exist. It was briefly tempted to perhaps prod its uncooperative sequestered host for more information about this place, however it quickly dismissed such notions.

It stopped just short of the lapping silver waves, unwittingly entranced with the swirling silver waters. The light reflected off its black insectile orbs, illuminating the catlike pupils normally hidden amidst the dark sclera. Flickers of images and swirling color danced along the surface. For a long moment, it stood there, long spindly fingers twitching with indecision as it debated touching the foreign “liquid”. Logistically, this would be an experience unlike any other. Any information gained from sampling its hosts “emotions” could better help it to understand how to both blend in with the native species and perhaps dislodge its unwilling host from their stronghold.

The longer it stared at the shimmering substance, the more tempting the urge to sample the brew became – until, finally, the gray invader caved. Extending a single finger, the tall alien knelt just before the stream. Noting its own placid expression in the reflection of the waters, the gray dipped its lengthy fingertip into the waters.

The effect was immediate, Mr. Gray’s pupils widening at the sudden delicious warmth shooting up through its arm and into the rest of its body. It wasn’t all that much - a mere spark amidst a cold lifeless tundra - yet for what was essentially an emotionless mushroom with a high IQ…the feeling was monumental.

More. It wanted more.

The gray’s body was wrought with shivers as it reached for the pool again, unaware of the hunger in its eyes. This time, it dipped its entire hand in, a strange guttural noise emanating from its throat as its mind was ravaged with wave after wave of its host’s dopamine. It quickly became too much, the gray gasping as it yet again snatched its hand back.

 _Such impulsiveness_ …

Bewilderment colored its gray sketch of a face as it watched the intoxicating liquid drip from its hand in thick viscous silver rivulets.

_Like honey. Sweet and thick._

The thought was intrusive, and if the gray had possessed eyelids, it would have blinked in shock. That was new. It hadn’t meant to draw mental comparisons. Not that it understood what honey even was (or cared).

_This is…too much, I should stop._

Despite its reservations, however, it was slowly lifting its hand to its face. The spark had caught, setting the tinder ablaze. Hand trembling with conflict, the gray stared intensely at the glistening droplets shivering along its pallid flesh.

_What am I…doing?_

Its mouth, a thin vestigial slit, twitched at the corners. More images slithered into its thoughts - foreign desires and feelings that surely came from its connection to its host. To taste and savor when it had previously never tasted before.  

_Like Eve, taking a bite of the apple._

Another reference it didn’t understand. Disturbed, Mr. Gray attempted in vain to quell the urges, discomfort twisting its expression as it parted its lips. Thin needlelike teeth were revealed as it opened its mouth for the first time since molting from a “weasel”. The popping of bone and wet smacking of a previously unused tongue was accompanied with murmurs of discontent. They weren’t meant to use their mouths after the final molt.

_I should stop. This is unnatural. This is…is..._

The gray’s eyes dilated as it ran its lengthy tongue along its hand, the silver droplets melting onto its tongue.

_…So good…_

A pleasured moan escaped its lips as it lapped at its hand, tossing self-restraint to the wayside as it hungrily sucked at each individual finger. The little shocks of euphoria were tantalizing, but still not enough. More, it _needed_ more. Its breathing grew heavier as it quickly finished off the residual liquid, its head snapping back to the lakeside as it huddled in closer. Its expression was wild, eyes alive with animalistic want as it plunged both hands into the emotional juices. Its eyes clouded over as it brought its cupped hands to its face, thin streams of silver spilling down both its face and fingers as it gulped down the silvery ambrosia. The fire was raging now, blazing deep in its belly and smoking up Mr. Gray’s mind. Though as Mr. Gray reveled in the feelings, a cold detached part of it understood that this wasn’t good. It would have to stop soon. This substance was highly addictive, dangerous, even.

It was a few handfuls more of the liquid before Mr. Gray regained enough sense to pull away, though by then they’d grown quite disheveled in appearance. A strange red palor colored the gray’s cheeks as the sensation once again grew to be too much. The redblack cloud churned outside as it was subjected to Jonesy’s emotions; joy and want coursing through the thoughtless entity.

With a tortured inarticulate cry, Mr. Gray ripped itself away from the lakeside, wiping messily at its mouth before staggering to its toeless feet. Fear and desire both still shone quite plainly on its face as it scrambled for the door. Panting with effort - its outward expression of exhaustion borrowed from Jonesy - Mr. Gray cast a lingering glance back towards the glittering lakeside. The landscape appeared undisturbed, the shimmering waters beckoning it to return.

_That won’t happen._

Though even as reassured itself, it knew with a sense of dread that it would surrender to impulse yet again. Perhaps not now, but soon. Even now, as it came down from its “high”, it sensed a persisting emptiness that had not been present before. A horrid emptiness that would surely drive it to partake once more. Saturated with Jonesy’s emotions, a ripple of anger coursed through Mr. Gray in that moment. This was all Jonesy’s fault. Jonesy’s emotions wouldn’t have even been present if it had gotten rid of him from the start. Mr. Gray’s expression darkened as it reflected on how it’d forgotten itself and – what’s worse - how much it’d _enjoyed_ it. …It could certainly understand how these creatures’ emotional makeup had compromised their thought processes.

_Next time, I’ll bring a cup._

A flush crossed Mr. Gray’s cheeks at the rogue thought, before _he_ willfully remerged with the cloud with a curse.


End file.
